The Puppet King Strikes Again
by Teen titans fan 121
Summary: Raven and Robin are dating and Beast Boy and Terra are forming a relationship. But what happens when something screws everything up. By knowing the Puppet King you can probably tell what. Pairings:RaeRob, and BBTerra Rated T for language and some sexual referenses Also romance too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my fourth story. It will be about Raven and Robins relationship and Terra and Beast Boy's upcoming relationship, (no previous setup). By the way I brought Terra back and I'm not going to go that into detail about how. So enjoy!**

**Also I changed their ages it is in the future:**

**Raven: 17**

**Robin: 17**

**Beast Boy: 15**

**Starfire: 18**

**Cyborg: 19**

**Terra: 15 (almost 16 also I had to bring her back for Beast Boy and I need a sweet sixteen party)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen titans!**

It was a sunny morning the birds were chirping and the tower was quiet, as if! Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over breakfast while Star was listening to a recording lesson of how to get into modern language.

Terra and Robin were currently playing video games with the volume all the way up. Laughing and chatting they had become good friends since Terra came back everyone was friends with her now especially Starfire.

Just then Raven came in she was wearing a black tank top and black boy shorts with a small white robe and black slippers. Raven had changed her personality ever since she started dating. She had long wavy hair that went 3 inches below her shoulders. Most of the time had her hood down except for battle. Raven also became more open and more patient with everyone and would occasionally hang out with the girls for a limited about of time. But some habits never die.

"EVERYBODY QUIIIIIIEEEEEET!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

They all stopped what they were doing and stopped to look at Raven.

"It is 11:30 am, and at that time most are eating lunch not arguing over what to have for breakfast LIKE COMPLETE IDIOTS!" she said the last part at cyborg and bb.

"We will skip our breakfast", (looking at star) "learn modern English in our rooms", glaring at Robin and Terra " and turn down our video games and check crime alerts because only a complete idiot would forget to do that!" No one moved a muscle.

"NOW!"

Everyone did what Raven had directed them to do.

"Hey, Raven before I go, Beast Boy wanted to talk to us soon."

Ravens thoughts were interrupted with "Alright team lets talk about Terra's sweet 16." By Beast Boy.

"Apparently now." Raven said in monotone.

"Now lets talk party!" said Beast Boy.

"Okay, now Starfire you are in charge of decorations, Raven you'll be in charge of music choices like hiring a band or DJ, also staff like catering, Cyborg you will choose drinks, food and silver where, what I mean by that is paper plates and plastic cups.

Cyborg sent a thumbs-up.

"Rob you will choose guests, and if they have questions you answer them. OH! And Cyborg and I decided the kids are coming." Beast Boy explained

Robin glared at Beast Boy, "Wait so I will be watching three kids during a party?"

Raven gave Robin a smirk and said, "Ha ha." She still hadn't forgotten how he forced the kids on her 2 years ago.

"Wait Beast Boy what will you be doing on Friend Terra's celebration of the birth?" Star asked.

"I will have the most important job that will show the real me!"

"Lazy?" Cyborg asked.

"The smelly?" Star asked

"Messy?" Raven asked

"Unfocused?" Robin asked like a leader would.

"No. I want her to be my girlfriend, so I will be doing the most imp-" Beast Boy had started.

"Just tell us what your doing." Raven said cutting him off annoyed.

"Anyway where was I before I was I before I was so rudely interrupted. I will keep Terra away from the party until time and I will be the boss. Including the budget. So is everyone,"

"Wow, he is planning an organized party, and now has an improved vocabulary!" Raven said sarcastically.

Beast Boy glared at Raven but before he could say anything the alarm went off and Terra walked in.

Robin's got excited.

"Is it Mumbo?"

"Cinderblock?"

"Kitten?"

"The Hive 4?" (Jinx was now a hero and the name was lame.)

"The Puppet King." Robin growled as they all gasped.

**So how was that good or bad? Sorry if it really sucked. I wrote this a while ago, but I gave up on it and started writing The Pregnancy Test. I am almost done with it so check it out.**

**Review, favorite, follow and stay tuned for more craziness! K bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter. Shut up! I know it has been like a year, but I needed a break! No one probably cares anymore but I wanted to continue anyway. I hate when people don't finish fanfics. If anyone still cares here you go if not whatever I guess. Thanks to anyone who is reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

"Raven! Raven!" Terra woke up to Robin shaking her and saying Raven. (Bet you saw that coming.)

"What, Raven?" Terra asked too quietly for anyone to hear. She found herself in the Titans infirmary on one of the clean white beds.

Then Starfire ran over to her and said, "Oh Friend Raven you are awake!"

Terra got confused and then looked across the room to see what looked like herself, 'Okay this is really weird what is going on?' Terra thought to herself.

She looked at herself who mouthed 'Just go with it.'

Terra gave a slight nod.

"Um, if you guys don't mind, could you leave Ter-" the other her started before finishing, "I mean Raven and I alone for a sec?"

Robin and Starfire soon left the room.

"Okay what the hell is going on?!" Terra yelled at what she thought was herself.

"Shhh!" the girl Terra thought looked a lot like her walked over to her. "You have got to be quiet or the others will hear you Terra!"

Terra's eyes widened slightly and she said, "Wait, why do you look like me, how do you know my name, and how did you get in my home?"

The girl rolled her eyes and put her one hand on her hip and her other on her forehead, "You are such and idiot."

Terra's eyes widened again, "Wait Raven?"

"Yeah it's me." Raven responded.

Terra got confused and asked Raven, "Wait how?

"The Puppet King." Raven remarked.

"How?" Terra asked.

Raven gave a slight sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed that Terra was on. "Years ago, before you came back to us, even before you came to us the first time when the team was just starting out, we got a delivery from the Puppet King." Raven started.

"We didn't know it was from the Puppet King, we didn't even know who the Puppet King was. Anyway inside the box were little puppets that looked exactly like us." Raven explained.

Terra's eyebrow raised as Raven continued the story, "Well that sounds awful, but that still doesn't explain why we're like this." 

Raven said, "I guess that he learned switching our bodies made us struggle. So that was his main plan. He just wanted to destroy us so I guess this is a good way of trying."

Terra was silent for a second then gave a confused look, "But you guys did well anyway. Last time you and Star both learned how to control each other's powers. In the end it pretty much helped you."

"Well Starfire's powers were not that unstable." Raven responded.

Terra glared at Raven and said in a low voice, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Things in the room behind her started to rise.

"That." Raven said simply pointing behind Terra.

Terra turned around eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Both of our powers are hard to control. While we have learned to control our own powers, others would be in complete danger."

All of a sudden everything fell in a large crash, both girls covered their heads.

"Everything alright guys?" A worried voice called that belonged to Robin.

"Yeah everything's fine! I just knocked something over, you know how clumsy I am!" Raven responded as Terra.

Terra hit Raven on the arm and said, "Hey!"

"Well you are!" Raven whispered back.

"We're going for pizza, you guys feeling ok?" Robin yelled again.

"Yeah we're fine, be down in a minute!" Terra yelled back as Raven.

"Ok!"

"What are we going to do?" Terra asked in panicked tone.

"I don't know, do you think we should tell them?" Raven asked.

"Why shouldn't we tell them?" Terra asked confused.

Raven sighed, "That is exactly what the Puppet King wanted us to do! He wanted us to panic and tell our team mates."

"But if we tell them won't we be prepared?" Terra said while picking up medical instruments.

"I don't think so." Raven replied following Terra. "If anything they'll just worry too much. And knowing Robin he'll probably tell us to sit it out. And in history it doesn't normally work out too much when we are missing people. Like I said that's what the Puppet King wants."

Terra sighed and put the objects down on the table, facing Raven. "You're right. But what about our powers, how will we control them?"

Raven thought for a second then said, "Well, we both learned to control them. We both learned how to use them eventually, whether it was by other people or ourselves. We can teach each other!"

Terra looked at Raven thinking about the offer then said, "Okay! I think we can make it work!"

"Alright. In the mean time that means we have to pretend to be each other." Raven said.

Terra looked sick for a second then mustering up courage nodded.

Raven looked offended, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well you're dating Robin, and he's the definition of just a friend for me. He's the cliché "like a brother". I'm just grossed out." Terra responded.

"This coming from the girl who likes Beast Boy! Which might I add I am not looking forward to pretending to like him." Raven replied.

Terra blushed. "I do not like Beast Boy!"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh Beast Boy I just love tofu the most disgusting food on the planet." Raven said not needing to impersonate her voice.

"It's not that bad." Terra lied.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ok we can't turn on each other!" Terra said frustrated.

"You're right. Okay we should set some ground ruled. First off we you can't call any of the guys, especially Robin, bro or dude." Raven replied.

"Good point. Opposite for you though, you must be nice to everyone. You're going to have to really try with Beast Boy." Terra shot back.

Raven crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"And don't do that!" Terra yelled pointing at Raven.

"Whatever!" Raven sighed uncrossing her arms.

They were both silent for a second.

"Do I have to hold Robin's hand?" Terra asked breaking the silence.

"No. I don't anyway. You don't need to kiss him much. We aren't really a very touchy couple." Raven responded.

"Wow, that's fun." Terra responded sarcastically. "Date night must be fun."

"Oh shut up!"

Terra shrugged. Then she looked uncomfortable. "Have you guys ever, you know?"

Raven looked taken aback looking equally uncomfortable. "No. Not yet. No."

Terra sighed. "Good."

Raven nodded. "We should go, they're waiting."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be okay right?" Terra asked skeptically.

Raven knew she was talking about. While she was also worried if they would prevail in fights, she kept a calm face.

"Yeah I'm sure we'll be fine." Raven responded.

_**At the pizza place Terra's P.O.V. …**_

While the group continued to talk about what they were ordering, I was nervous. Robin had been trying to hold my hand all night! Wow I sound like a 12-year-old girl.

Raven was wrong; Robin liked to hold hands and stuff like that. She just didn't. I wonder if they have ever talked about this. I never thought about Raven and Robin having couple problems. Maybe everything wasn't as it seemed.

I thought back and remembered Robin trying to put his arm around Raven or holding her hand, sometimes she let him. Other times she didn't. I suddenly felt bad for Robin. He really loved Raven and she was just hurting him by pulling away.

I would have to talk about it with her later. But for now I gently took Robin's hand in mine under the table. Ew!

Robin smiled at me intertwining his fingers with mine. I really hope we go back to our own bodies soon.

Meanwhile Beast Boy kept trying to flirt with Raven. Which I have to admit was hilarious! He does like me a lot I know that. But I don't know if I like him. Also even though I'm 15 almost 16 I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend yet. I have a lot to figure out.

"So uh Terra, what are you going to eat?" Beast Boy asked Raven trying to be cool.

Raven suppressed an eye roll and said, "I don't know. Possibly a salad, I'm not that hungry."

Everyone stopped for a minute.

'Oh no.' I thought. Raven isn't the kind of girl to go on diets and stuff, but she isn't full human and doesn't need food as much and isn't always hungry. But I am always hungry. And I may eat tofu once in a while, but I hate salad. It's just leaves and vegetables!

Raven looked around confused, "What?"

"But, Terra, I thought you don't like salads." I said dangerously, "Remember?"

"Oh right! I was just joking. Haha!" Raven laughed nervously. Everyone seemed to let it go, I glared at Raven for a second.

A couple minutes later the food came and I ended up sharing a regular pizza with Robin since I knew that they both like plain pizza. Robin put his arm around me. I felt sick and tried to suppress throwing up. This was going to be a long night.

**So I'm back! Yay! I actually wrote the beginning a while ago and so I only finished it really. Well I don't have much to say just the next chapter will be like a week or a couple of days. Maybe less.**

**Review, favorite, follow and stay tuned for more craziness! K bye!**


	3. Author's note

**Hey guys so, sorry that the chapters are coming out late. I just wanted to say that the next one will be uploaded tomorrow. Once summer comes there will be a lot more chapters, but for now it will take a little longer so yeah! Thanks for waiting for really sucky chapters! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey so I'm back! I don't have much to say besides the fact I just came back from school vacation, which was so fun. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

_**After pizza Robin's P.O.V. …**_

After we went for pizza I started thinking a lot about Raven and I. Things have been pretty good between us, except lately she has seemed distant. I've tried to talk about it with her but she just ignored it.

I walked into the elevator as these thoughts clouded my mind. It felt great when Raven took my hand earlier. But something seemed off. I had to add that to the list of thing I needed to try to talk to me about.

As we walked out of the elevator I grabbed Raven's arm and whispered, "We need to talk."

She nodded eyes widened.

I lead her into my room.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked looking down at her arm that I was currently still holding.

I let go and she backed away a step. "I just wanted to ask if we're okay?"

"We?" Raven asked a little confused.

"Yeah like our relationship?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh right of course! Yeah we're great."

"Are you sure you seem to be a little distant lately." I answered.

_**Terra's P.O.V…**_

Oh no! What do I do? Okay, so what would Raven say in this situation? She would probably brush it off saying it was nothing. Okay I'll just do… wait, no. No I can't say that, that is exactly why Robin is questioning their relationship. I could use this as an advantage to talk to him and assure him everything is fine.

"Yeah everything is amazing, don't worry Robin we're good." I said gently holding his arm.

He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Robin?" He asked.

"Yeah that's you're name, isn't it?" I asked jokingly. Inside though, I was panicking. Did Raven call him something different, or was that not his real name, uh-oh.

"No _you_ know that." He said backing away.

I was silent.

"Who are you?" He asked confused and a little scared.

Okay, time to think quickly. Or just tell him, otherwise this could lead to big trouble.

"Okay I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell the others."

"Tell the other's what?" He said in a low tone dangerously.

I breathed in and out. It's strange the whole time we were out I wanted to tell them who I was, but now I didn't want to. I didn't think that he would believe me.

"I'm Terra." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?!"

"You heard me!" I yelled for no particular reason. "I am not Raven, I'm Terra." 

He looked confused, obviously not believing me.

"Okay I know it's crazy as fuck to hear but it's true! Raven and I switched bodies when we fought the Puppet King. We didn't just go unconscious, when he hit us with that bright light our souls switched." I explained quickly.

"I don't believe you." He said simply.

I thought for a moment. "5-3"

"What?" he asked.

"5-3" I said again with no explanation.

"Okay I'm going to need a little more information." Robin said.

"Yesterday when we were playing the video game, that was our score! I beat you 5 times and you beat me 3 times. Making me the ultimate winner. And then after that I gloated for an hour! Sound familiar?" I asked trying to help him remember at the same time as gloating again.

"Terra?" Robin asked surprised.

I nodded.

"How is that possible?" He asked confused.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "In the world we live in, is this really the weirdest thing that has happened to you? I mean you fought a giant talking brain, you dated an alien last year, and you are currently dating a half human half demon! This isn't that hard to believe."

"Why haven't you told us?" Robin asked.

"Well in our defense this just happened and we didn't want this to mess up the team." I explained.

Robin sighed taking in what I just told him. "So are we going to keep this quiet?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you." He responded calmly.

"What?" I asked. What did he mean by, 'I'll help you?'"

"I said I'd help you. We can train in free time to help you two and eventually when the two of you can control each other's powers we will find the Puppet King and make him change you back." Robin said determined.

I got excited, "Yay, so you won't tell anyone?"

"I don't like lying to my team, but if it will help you, then of course." Robin responded.

I hugged him quickly and then backed away smiling. "So when do you want to start training?"

He thought for a moment then said "Probably tomorrow morning would be good, before everyone else wakes up, so around 6 o'clock."

"6 o'clock? That's super early! Why?" I asked overdramatically.

He rolled his eyes. "It isn't that bad Raven and I wake up around then, sometimes even earlier."

I groaned and threw my head back. "Fine!"

"Well you'll just have to get up 6 hours earlier than normally." Robin said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "We should go, people might get suspicious."

"You're right, tomorrow 6 o'clock remember or we'll come and get you." He replied.

"Kay." I paused. "So, what is you're real name?"

He smiled and said, "Ha ha, nice try!"

I shrugged, opening the door and walked with Robin to the living room.

_**Raven's …**_

I am so done with being Terra. I miss being able to hide in_ my_ own room and sleep in _my _bed and read _my _books. I have never appreciated myself so much in my life! I also miss Robin.

Not only is he my boyfriend, but he is also my best friend. Terra and Starfire are best friends, Beast Boy and Cyborg are best friends, and me and Robin are best friends. We were before we started dating, when he and Star used to go out and he would complain about her towards the end of the relationship, he would always complain to me. It was like that ever since I went inside his mind and found out all of his secrets. Robin and Terra are the kind of friends that wouldn't be friends if they didn't have a lot in common. Terra didn't even know his birthday until 5 months after she came back and asked me.

I just miss being able to talk to someone for real, and the only one I feel completely comfortable around is Robin. I miss my friend.

Just then, interrupting my thoughts, Terra and Robin come out of the room they were talking in. Robin motioned to Terra then to me, she nodded.

I wonder what that was about.

Terra walks towards me and I raise an eyebrow. She mouths "Later".

I nod, unsatisfied with the answer I got.

"So did you guys have fun?" Beast Boy jokes while keeping his eye on the television screen that they have all been watching and I have been pretending to watch.

Terra looked uncomfortable and Robin rolled his eyes. But my response was a partly covered laugh. If any of the others knew that Beast Boy had just suggested that Terra and Robin had been doing R rated stuff in a closet.

She looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah well, Ra-I mean Terra can I talk to you for a second?" Terra asked looking at me like the only answer was yes.

"Yeah sure." I said and we went to the hallway.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Robin knows." Terra sighed.

"What?! How? I thought we weren't telling! Why did you tell him?!" I spluttered out nervously.

"He was interrogating me and I cracked." She said defensively.

I sighed, "Why was he interrogating you?"

"I kinda called him Robin instead of, well whatever his real name was."

I put my hand to my head and sighed again, "Well I guess that would have happened at some point regardless of what we did. I never call him Robin while we are alone, so it's okay."

Terra nodded. "Oh and Robin said he would help us train and stuff."

I scoffed, crossing my arms and mumbled, "More like tell us exactly what to do and teach us useless information."

Terra looked at me with a questioning look on her face and asked, "What's that supposed to mean? Is everything okay with you guys?"

I uncrossed my arms. Honestly lately, things have been a little rough between Robin and I. But we _have_ only been dating for like 5 months, and every relationship has its bumps.

I casually just say, "Yeah of course why wouldn't we be?"

She shrugs it off "No reason."

I can see that there is more to this then "No reason", but I let it go desperately wanting to drop the subject.

Terra then walks back to the living room; instead of following her I walk down the hallway into my room.

I unlock the code and the door swooshes open. I walk into the dark room, suddenly feeling out of place. My current appearance does not fit this ambiance of darkness and quietness.

I walk across the room to the side dresser and grab the thing I came here for.

It was a picture of me with my team after we had just defeated my father. I was so happy, I felt so free with the fact that I didn't have that stupid fucking prophecy over my head anymore and I could (for the most part) control my powers.

Now I have new powers to learn, conquer, and control. And for what? I'm just going to end up back in my own body anyway. Sorry if I'm bumming you out.

For now I will just wait it out until we can find Puppet King and make him switch us back.

Just then I heard the door swish open and close. I turned around and saw Richard.

I started crying tears I had no idea even existed and ran to him. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I hugged him back letting him soothe me but not really listening to what he was saying. I was suddenly extremely glad that Terra told him the secret.

**So yeah, that was the next chapter sorry if it sucked. So a lot happened we find out some drama but yeah I don't think it's a comedy anymore and not really a romance either. It's more of a friendship dramedy, so definitely didn't go as planned but whatever. **

**Next chapter will probably be out sometime next week maybe today if I feel up to it.**

**Review, favorite, follow and stay tuned for more craziness! K bye! **


	5. Chapter 4

**So yay just started writing this chapter as soon as I uploaded the last chapter, I have no idea what the response was, but hopefully it was good! Anyway I have no clue what to do for this chapter. There will probably be some training and that kind of shit, but other than that nothing much I'll just make it up as I go along. Also I'm going to try in either this chapter or the next to add some of the other characters cause I haven't really so far. If you have any suggestions for that I appreciate it!**

**Another thing, I realized that I start way to many of my sentences when writing with "so". I'll try to stop that. So yeah, (See what I did there) here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

_**Terra's P.O.V…**_

I tossed and turned in my bed some of my hair covering my face. I opened my eyes and noticed that my hair was purple instead of blond. And my room was dark purple instead of bright orange and yellow.

I groaned remembering the events of yesterday.

Closing my eyes again, I turned around putting my face in my pillow.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door, I groaned again. "Go away." I said tiredly.

"Terra get up we have to train!" Robin said in a hushed voice. Probably trying not to wake the other Titans. If they woke they would see Robin knocking on Raven's door saying my name, which would look suspicious.

"I'm tired, screw you!" I yelled back. Still a little freaked out that I heard someone else's voice come out of my voice instead of my own.

"Terra be down in 5 minutes in training clothes, or I will drag you down myself." He yelled at me in return, forgetting about the others waking up.

"You're not my mom" I said annoyed.

I didn't hear a response; I assume he just ignored me.

"Whatever." I muttered to myself. I grudgingly got up and stomped to Raven's closet. I got dressed in Raven's training clothes.

Robin had decided to get training clothes so we would be able to train comfortably. Yes I know we have to fight in those clothes, but constantly wearing our uniforms got old.

The training uniforms consisted of a black tank top with the orange T with a circle around it and a pair of black jeans or jean shorts depending on the weather. I chose the shorts because it was very hot outside considering it was summer. I also put on Raven's black sneakers.

I looked in the mirror that hung on a wall and fixed my hair with Raven's brush. Raven's hair was longer now, thank god, I hate having hair in my face so I put my hair in a high ponytail. I envy Raven's natural straight hair. Yes, my hair used to be straight but it has curled up since then and it is very hard to control.

I sigh looking at Raven's reflection. Noticing things about her that I never did. Like the fact that she has no beauty marks or blemishes, also she has perfect straight, white teeth and thin lips. I also notice that she never wears any makeup. If it weren't for her purple hair, gray skin, and purple eyes she'd be a plain girl.

I walk out of the room and down the hallway reaching the elevator.

When I reach the training room I notice Raven and Robin sitting down next to each other. I stepped out of the elevator and didn't walk in. Yes I know this is eavesdropping but whatever. I want to know what is happening with them.

Raven wasn't looking at him; she was looking at the wall arms crossed. It didn't look like me too look so angry. I normally was pretty happy and patient most of the time. And Raven looked pissed, which is something I try hard to not show that much.

"Robin I don't know what to say to that." Raven said.

Say to what? I wondered this is very interesting.

"Just say what you think, do you agree with me?" Robin asked a little desperate.

"I don't know, I just… I don't want to think it's true." Raven said a little defeated.

"We both know that this as been a problem for a while, and I think we should talk to her about it." Robin said.

Her? I thought this was about their relationship. Who are they talking about?

"Robin I trust her! I didn't at first, but-" Raven started.

Oh my god! Were they talking about…

"But last time we trusted her it didn't work out to well. She said she's stable, but I don't think she is! I feel like she's also hiding something. I'm just-I don't know, I just think we should keep an eye on her." Robin responded. "She's only been back 3 months. How can we put all our faith in her after what happened?"

"But she's our friend." Raven said, getting up and facing Robin. He didn't responded. "She's Terra."

I felt tears in my eyes and didn't bother to wipe them away. Robin didn't trust me. He's my leader, he's my friend, or at least I thought he was. If he didn't trust me, everything I had been working for would fall apart.

**Drama! So I know that was kind of short, okay really short. And I was going to include some training, but I wanted to end with that so I did. This is what happens when I have no plan, I write really shitty chapters. But don't worry; I have these two chapters that I pretty much have all planned out. Don't forget there is a party! That should come up in the next chapter.**

**Any who I will be writing the next chapter soon, cause this only took like an hour, which is pretty short for a chapter. They normally take like a couple days, so sorry if this sucks.**

**Also I read one of my old stories, and almost cried from how bad it was, and I have grown a lot from when I first started, which is good. Anyway if you have any suggestions for further chapters, things they have to deal with review and tell me! I would love that!**

**Review, favorite, follow and stay tuned for more craziness! K bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, so next chapter. Sorry about the wait, actually not sorry, cause with finals and school ending I decided to wait till summer when I actually have free time. This one will probably be about them learning their new powers. Yeah so we are getting closer to the juicy stuff, and after this chapter I promise it will get juicy, don't worry! K any way next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

_**Raven's P.O.V…**_

I was so infuriated at Robin! How could he say that about Terra? I know that she turned her back on us, but so did I when I went to my father. But I guess that's different since I didn't want to destroy them for basically no reason. That's not the point; the point is that because if Robin doesn't trust Terra he doesn't trust me either, because I trust Terra.

Also I remember when he was Red X, or when he worked for Slade briefly. Maybe the one to blame in this situation is just Slade.

Anyway training went okay I guess. I did a lot better then Terra. Her powers you have to focus to really have to work to move minerals, with my powers you just if you just think about something, a window shatters. The only reason I can control them a lot better than her, is that I have had these powers my whole life. Terra's had them for like a day or two.

I also realized that Terra's powers could do reckless things if she is angry.

I was currently sitting on the couch; I was still in my training outfit wearing the same thing that Terra wore.

I was reading my book finally finding peace… well peace doesn't always last. I heard the elevator door open and close. I quickly put the book under a pillow and turned on the TV. I turned around to see Beast Boy.

I gave a small forced smile and said, "Hey BB." I had heard Terra call him that before so I used it. Plus he likes Terra a lot so I can't do much wrong.

He blushed and said "H-Hey Terra. What are you watching?"

I turned around to the TV to see some weird game show. I turn my head to the side to try and make sense of it and just say, "I have no idea. I just turned it on and found this, it's kind of funny."

It's a good thing that Terra would watch crap like this anyway.

"Oh. Looks funny. C-Can I watch it with you?" He asks nervously.

I don't really want to at all, Beast Boy and I are better off with the rest of the group, but since Terra and Beast Boy are really close I guess I have to say yes.

"Yeah sure." I reply.

He smiles a bit and says, "Cool, I was going to get something to drink. You want something?"

I nod "Water please."

"Got it."

He comes back with the drinks and sits down right next to me. I shake off the urge to move over a bit, because I know that Terra wouldn't mind sitting this close to someone.

"What's that guy doing with that bike?" He asked. I looked at the TV and sure enough a man was tripping over a bike.

"No idea." I replied sipping my water.

Then the elevator dinged open and Robin walked out. Oh no, I turned my attention back to the TV and calmly said "Hey Rob."

I said that because that's what Terra would do. She greets everyone know matter what.

He pauses and looks at me annoyed. "Hey Terra."

Robin starts walking to the couch and sits down, not watching the TV.

Beast Boy laughs and points at the TV saying, "How come they're all falling?"

I laugh with him, very forced.

I look back at him and he rolls his eyes at me. I roll my eyes back mocking him.

Beast Boy looks between us confused, "Is something wrong?"

We shook our heads and went back to watching TV.

I looked over and saw Beast Boy twiddling his thumbs. "So uh Terra I was something."

He stopped and looked over at Robin.

"So uh I wonder on like say, Friday for your um…birthday, if you want to go catch a movie?" Beast Boy asked.

Oh my god! I totally forgot about the party! Robin and I give each other looks, both panicking a little. I may not care about stupid parties, but I do care about my friends. And I know that this is very important to Beast Boy.

"Uh yeah sure, will the others come to the movies?" I ask trying to sound innocent.

Beast Boy chuckled a little nervously and replied, "No, just us." I nodded looking back at the TV "Just as friends of course!"

"I know." I said feeling uncomfortable yet again. I wonder how we would make sure she doesn't find out, that's kind of impossible. After all, my job was for entertainment and food. Which is a _huge_ part of a party.

I wonder if she already knows.

_**Terra's P.O.V…**_

I floated in Raven's room practicing the mantra she taught me. Meditating really helped. I wish I could meditate like Raven on a daily bases.

Interrupting my meditation, I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and saw Star.

"Hello Friend Raven, before you close the door I need to talk to you about the party."

Party? What party? But instead of asking that and finding out that they are having a party without me, I let her in taking advantage of the situation.

"Yeah sure what exactly did you want to talk about regarding the party?" I asked playing it cool.

"Well since you are in charge of hiring the caterers of food and the musicians, and I am in charge of decorating, we both have very important jobs to do." She explained.

Very confused at this point, I nodded along and said, "Of course, of course."

"So," Star continued, "I was thinking that maybe it would be quite fun to work together, because catering and music can go hand in hand with decorating. So would you want to work together for Friend Terra's birthday?"

What? My party, oh my God! They're throwing me a party! Here I am saying how they forgot to invite me to the party, when it's all about me! I should probably learn to have more faith in my friends; I'll work on that.

"Yeah Star I would love to! I mean, sure sounds good." I respond almost forgetting that I am Raven at the moment.

"Great! I am so excited! Not as excited as Friend Beast Boy, of course."

Ok, confused again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we all know that Beast Boy is in charge of the whole party, and also he has a huge crush on Terra, and at the party he is going to as you would say; ask her out. So it explains itself." Star explained.

What? Beast Boy likes me? Oh my God this explained a lot. Okay got to act cool.

"Oh yeah, right Beast Boy likes Terra! Course, everyone knows that." I say calmly. "Anyway, why don't you go, I'm kind of busy, meditating."

"Okay, I was wondering if later you and Friend Terra wanted to go with me to a restaurant for a night of the girls?" Star asked.

I knew Raven wouldn't want to so I just had to pretend to not be to into it.

"Um, do I have to?"

"I would love it if you could come, please Friend!" she extended the word friend and looked at me with puppy dog eyes and tilted her head her hands in prayer form. She's not as naïve and innocent as everyone says she is.

"Alright," I said in a fake exasperated tone, but I don't think Star noticed. "Only if I get to choose the place." I added.

Star looked overjoyed and she gave me a quick hug. "Thank you Friend Raven, I am so excited."

She just stood there for a second and stared at me, till I said, "Star, I've got to meditate."

She looked slightly startled and said, "Oh then I will leave you to do that."

Star walked away and looked back at me and squealed slightly. Once I saw she was gone I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes. I walked back into Raven's room and sat down in my previous seat. But before I could start meditating I started thinking.

Beast Boy likes me! How weird is that? I mean, the thing is I don't know if I like him back. I mean it's flattering to hear this and all, but me and Beast Boy as a couple? That would be so weird! He is like my brother after all, even if that's so cliché, it's true. But is that it? Are we just like brother and sister and that's it? I don't know anymore, I never considered it until now.

A frantic knocking on my door suddenly interrupts my thoughts; I open it to find Raven (well what looks like me) and Robin standing at the door.

Before I can help it I exclaim, "You guys are throwing me a surprise birthday party?"

Robin looked like he couldn't say anything, and Raven said to Robin, "So, she knows."

"Yeah I know! Star just told me! Also Beast Boy likes me?" I say half laughing half yelling.

Robin says stupidly, "Didn't know you knew that."

I roll my eyes putting my hand on my hip, looking quite like Raven if I do say so myself and say, "Yeah she told my that to."

"Oh." Raven says a bit defeated and dumbstruck.

"Yeah." I pause then say. "_Beast_ Boy?" Like there could be another dude with boy in his name.

"Yep." They both say at the same time looking a little distracted.

"Wow, how come no one told me?"

Robin suddenly met my eyes and said, "Well, that was Beast Boy's information and it was his job to tell you. If we told you we would not be good friends to him." matter-of-factly.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms looking at the floor; even though I know he's right about this one I'm still mad.

"So… uh, are you going to like ask him out or something?" Raven asks.

A little taken aback by her question I stare at her for a second and ask, "Why?"

She wrinkles her eyebrows a bit confused and says, "What do you mean 'why'? You like him right?"

"No!" I say uncrossing my arms and looking shocked.

"Really?" Robin said just as surprised as I was.

I nodded and said, "What?" at their confused looks.

"Well we just thought that it was a given that you and Beast Boy were the two people that really like each other but don't tell each other." Robin answered simply and Raven nodded agreeing with him.

"Well, I don't." I said. 'Wait, _do _I?' I thought to myself. Oh my God maybe I do. No! I don't this is ridiculous I do not have feelings of that kind for Beast Boy.

They just stood there for a second as we exchanged looks and then Raven said that she was going back to the main area.

Robin then said when she was gone, "Well, if you really don't like him, which I still doubt-"

I cut him off by saying, "No! I do not like him!"

He puts his hands up defensively and says, "Okay, okay! If you say that's true then I'll believe you. But my point is that let him down easy. This isn't just some crush he caught like a cold, he has real strong feelings for you."

I suddenly feel super guilty. I mean I just rejected a guy who hasn't even asked me out yet without second thought. And he's one of my best friends.

Robin starts talking again and I listen intently. "I just don't want him getting hurt you know. No matter what he says, he isn't that tough." Robin jokes.

I smirk slightly looking at an area in the wall.

"Just listen to me, okay?" Robin asks.

I sigh a little and nod, "Okay. I'll let him down easy, as you say."

"Alright, I'm going to watch a movie maybe play a game, want to join?" he asks.

I shake my head and say, "No, I think I'm going to have some alone time and just meditate."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." He replies.

As the door slides to a close, I quickly add, "Oh and you're the one whose telling Raven about girls night tonight." Before he can protest the door is closed. I give myself an evil smile before continuing to meditate.

_**Robin's P.O.V…**_

I walk back into the common room where Raven is currently making tea at the counter.

I ignore her and go to get some water from the fridge. And start to pour it. The thing is that sometimes it gets difficult being both her leader and her boyfriend. And with the conversation about Terra yesterday, she wanted me to be supportive and instead I acted like a leader, and told her my suspicions about Terra.

She sighs as she pours sugar into her tea.

I look at her irritably and say, "What?"

She's silent for a second, then "Why?"

"Why what?" I ask, even though I perfectly know what why means.

She shakes her head and then closes her eyes while she speaks. "Why don't you trust our friends?"

I don't say anything.

She opens her eyes and looks at me shaking her head again, "You don't trust them. You didn't trust Beast Boy, and Star to do certain tasks. Sometimes you just didn't trust them at all." She turns her head and looks straight ahead gripping the table gently.

"That's not true." I say firmly.

She rolls her eyes snorts sarcastically.

Then she adds on, "You have never trusted Terra. Ever."

I look at her for a second and then say, "Why should I have? Huh? She betrayed us the first time. What do we have to bet on that she won't do this again?"

Tears begin to form in her eyes and I can tell that this is a bit bigger than it may seem. I haven't seen her cry since her father tried to take over Earth.

"You don't trust me either." She adds.

At this point she's breaking my heart as she speaks. I look at her and almost too shocked to speak, just say "What?"

"You don't trust me. If you don't trust my friends, the ones I trust, then how can you possibly trust me?" She looks at me with pleading eyes, begging me to fix this and to say I'm sorry so we can make up. But, I'm too fucking stubborn to let it go.

"I trust you, that's what relationships are all about." I insist to her.

She looks away from me and says, "It's easier to say that then to actually mean it."

That ticked me off a bit, "That's bullshit! You're being stupid."

I could tell she took that personally and said, "You don't even trust yourself."

And I knew it was true, but I didn't want to believe it, so I ignored it and decided to yell at Raven instead. "STOP THAT NOW! Okay? We have two different relationships; I'm your boyfriend and your leader! And I think you need to remind yourself of that! I have to instruct you and do what is best for the team-"

"Meaning that you're my leader first, and boyfriend second!" Raven yelled back.

I sighed and said, "No that is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" When I don't say anything she says, "_You _need to learn how to be my leader and my boyfriend at the same time, not just one or the other! You can tell me how to attack someone or to organize files! But that is it! YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHOM I CAN TRUST! When it comes to our relationship, we work together on decisions not you telling me what to do!

"You need to stop being my leader when you're my boyfriend! I trust Terra, and I feel like if I trust her then you should trust and respect my decisions like a fucking good boyfriend would! STOP THINKING THE WORLD IS OUT TO GET YOU!" With that she ended her speech picked up her tea and walked to her room.

So, I decided to go after her.

_**Raven's P.O.V…**_

I knew he was going to follow me so I just went to the window and looked at the city with the door still open to Terra's room. I crossed my arms and looked down.

I heard footsteps and looked to the right to see him standing there. "Look, I think you should let me talk."

I sighed, "Okay, what do you have to say?"

"I may not always be the best boyfriend, I know that. And I know that I may pretend to be great at everything I do, and I know that's not 100% true. Maybe like 95%." I snorted looking straight ahead.

"Maybe relationships are the areas in which I struggle with. And I'll work on that. But I know that I need you to help me with that. I can't imagine my life without you." He stopped looking at me and looked out the window too.

I started to feel guilty for hoping he ends it there. We aren't quite at the point of 'love' yet. I care about him a lot, and I love to hang out with him, and he makes me feel great about myself, but I don't love him. What I'm describing is a casual relationship; two people that like each other and like to hang out, and maybe a little making out.

But what he's describing is nothing short of infatuation. He's describing soul mates, ones that don't have to fake anything while they are around each other. Two people that would do whatever it takes to be with each other, people that would die for the other. And I am not ready for that yet, or maybe not ever. I don't know yet, so I just decide to treat Robin pouring his heart out to me like he just asked me if we needed milk. I'm an awful person.

"And how does that make you feel?" I say imitating a therapist. "Gosh Robin your so cliché."

When I say this, I have tears threatening to come out of my eyes so my voice sounds choked. I wipe my eyes on my sweater quickly while he looks down.

He looks at me and I look at him, "I'm serious." He says, "I really like you, and I think that this could be the start of a possible future."

"You do, do you?" I said a bit sarcastically. He nodded and took my hands in his and swayed them around a bit "Raven, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

I smile as he quotes my favorite movie, almost making me forget my problems for a moment. He leans in closer and I follow, but we stop when we both realize that I am not in my own body at the moment, I'm Terra. So we lean apart and he chuckles a bit as a stress reliever.

"This sucks." He says.

I nod and say, "I miss you." I don't know what makes me say it, but it just slipped out and I meant it. Even though we were both there physically, I wasn't in my own body. We couldn't do the little things that couples always do without thinking. First of all it's weird and second of all no one wants to see Robin kissing Terra.

He replies with, "I miss you too. But I promise that soon enough, we'll find Puppet King, and we'll change you back. And I can kiss you all I want." 

He smirks at me and winks and I roll my eyes and hug him.

Interrupting our hug we hear the alarm signaling danger downtown and we pull apart, "Do you think you can handle it? If you're not ready yet we can say that you and Terra got sick."

"No, the team needs us. I think we can handle it for now, but we better go now." I say leading him out of the room.

"Oh and before I forget, you have a girls night out tonight with Terra and Star." Robin said quickly running ahead of me so he wouldn't have to deal with me.

"Robin!" I yell and chase after him. Sighing, I slow to a stop and put my hands on my hips frowning. Today was going to be a long day.

**So, yeah I don't know what to say. I'm pretty proud of that chapter. It was longer then usual, 10 pages! Wow! I don't know if that has happened before. Felt awesome to make such a long chapter, sorry if it was a little boring at times. **

**I'm trying to involve the other characters a little more, by the end they'll have bigger parts in it, I have plans.**

**Next chapter should be out sometime this week maybe tomorrow or the next day, maybe today since it is midnight when I'm updating this. Sorry if there were any problems in this, cause I wrote the first ¾ at 2 in the morning.**

**Review, favorite, follow, and stay tuned for more craziness! K bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey so next chapter! I say that at the beginning of every chapter, but whatever. I obviously have the "girls night" this chapter, and the fight with the criminal at the beginning. Also the next two chapters will have the party in them, which is like the climax, so I am really excited to right those. Sadly though this will be a bit of a chapter-filler. Sorry if this is boring to read because they can be a bit boring to right. But don't click away cause I will try my best to make this good. Lets get right to it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or wish to own them.**

_**In the living room…**_

Robin and Raven were the first to get to the common room. Robin looked through the crime reports on the screen.

The others filed in and Cyborg asked, "Who is it?"

"Mumbo Jumbo." Robin sighed annoyed.

The rest of the team didn't look happy either. Raven looked quite pissed, as she did not care for the cheap musician after he had turned her into a bunny that one time.

They stood there for a second until Robin continued "There have been several sightings of him today. It seems as though he has learned how to teleport."

"Oh joy." Said Raven.

"Well I think we should split into three pairs. Um, Raven you go with Beast Boy and search downtown, Cyborg you and Star can go to the bank, and Terra we'll go near the park area." Robin said.

They entered the elevator and Beast Boy mocked, "Hey Rob, how come you didn't put yourself with your _girlfriend_?"

"Very funny Beast Boy, but I don't plan these things for those reasons." Robin responded.

The rest of the elevator ride was silent and when they got outside they all looked at each other and Robin said, "Teen Titans Go!" Then, Terra and Beast Boy flew away (Terra was Raven so she could fly now), Starfire grabbed Cyborg and they flew towards downtown, and Raven and Robin took Robin's motorcycle to the park.

They got to the park and got off the motorcycle. Robin heard Raven chuckle and saw her smirk.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Raven responded.

"No, what? Tell me." Robin urged.

Raven chuckled a bit again then said, "I just think it's a bit funny." Robin looked confused so she continued. "Well, you know, Beast Boy said that you didn't team up with your girlfriend-"

Robin cut her off by saying, "Little did he know I did. I know, but it isn't because you're my girlfriend, it's because I thought you would be useful."

Raven smirked at him and they continued walking until they both stopped when they got to the park.

"Whoa, what happened?" Robin asked rhetorically.

The whole park was in pieces. Trees ripped out of the ground to the side, rocks of small sizes and large sizes all around, and worst of all people injured and laying there.

"Oh my god." Raven said as she saw an old lady under a rock. Raven moved the rock with her powers and helped the lady up.

The paramedics came a minute after Robin called and the police followed.

"Everyone is all right." A paramedic replied after Raven had asked. "Zero deaths, 32 injuries. 28 need hospital care."

"Thank you sir." She said and he nodded in a respectful sort of way.

Robin walked over to a man in a blue jacket and started to talk to him until the paramedic came over and said, "You should leave them alone until they have had proper treatment."

The man interrupted, "I'm fine I'm not going to the hospital so I'll tell you whatever I can."

"Thank you, can you tell us what happened?" Robin asked.

The man nodded and said, "Me and my family were taking a walk," he gestured to his wife and two kids that were huddled together and the mom tried soothing them. "When all of a sudden we heard screaming and everything went to chaos, trees came flying at us, rocks were flying everywhere hitting people, a small fire caught. It was horrible. We were the only ones that weren't seriously injured."

"Do you know who caused this?" Robin asked.

"I saw the man had white hair, was in a suit with a top hat, and had sickly colored skin." The man responded.

Raven gasped, "Mumbo?"

Robin turned to the man and said a quick thank you. Then he turned to Raven and pulled her away so they could talk in private.

"Mumbo?" Raven repeated with a puzzled look on her face.

"I guess so." Robin replied not thinking of anything else to say.

"But how? I mean the most damage he's ever done is to the bank. Why would he do this?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should call the others, Mumbo is a lot more dangerous then we thought.

_**With Beast Boy and Terra 5 minutes earlier…**_

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Beast Boy said a bit awkwardly.

Terra looked at him weirdly, considering that Beast Boy thought that she was Raven he didn't seem too happy to be alone with her. If only he knew who she was, that would be funny.

"Well any sign of Mumbo, thought it was self-explanatory." Terra said sarcastically.

Beast Boy nodded like he already knew. He probably did.

"I think I can make that a bit easier for you." Said a voice behind them.

"Mumbo." They both whispered. Turning around they saw Mumbo Jumbo. He didn't look like himself though. He looked pure evil, not just annoying.

He lunged at Terra, knocking Beast Boy over in the process. Mumbo started to strangle Terra. Then Beast Boy got a call from Robin on the communicator.

"A little busy Robin." Beast Boy answered hurriedly as he tried to pry Mumbo off of Terra.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy annoyed, yelled "I have to go, Raven's being strangled!"

Robin screamed, "What?"

Beast Boy said, "Quick, near the library." He hung up the communicator, then changed into a gorilla and pulled Mumbo off her. Mumbo rolled to the ground and Beast Boy pinned him down turning back into a human.

Beast Boy turned around to Terra, "You all right Rae?" he asked. She weakly nodded, breathing heavily and grabbed her throat.

Mumbo then flipped Beast Boy over pinning him down and hitting his head to the ground.

Terra felt so weak, but she summoned her powers trying to remember what she had recently learned and threw Mumbo across to the wall of the library crashing it. Beast Boy crawled over to Raven. Mumbo Jumbo seemed to be a lot stronger then them and got up casually walking over to them slowly.

Just as he was leaning over them a huge rock came flying toward him crashing into his head. Instead of falling over going unconscious like a normal human, Mumbo just turned around.

Robin and Raven widened their eyes, surprised that he was barley even hurt by that.

Robin then went up to him and started hand-to-hand combat. Mumbo (who was surprisingly good at this all of a sudden) had his hand grab Robin's right arm, stopping Robin from punching him. Robin was then flipped over to where Terra and Beast Boy were hiding

Before Mumbo could go after Raven there were two streams of light shooting at him, one green and one light blue. Mumbo fell over and Robin, Terra, and Beast Boy all held him down. They still seemed to be struggling because Starfire went to help them.

"Are you all right Terra?" Cyborg asked Raven.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Raven turned to Robin, Terra, Starfire, and Beast Boy and said, "I called the police they we'll be here any minute, just hold on."

"Yeah, no thanks from you by the way." Robin groaned still struggling to hold down Mumbo even after Starfire joined in. Raven rolled her eyes and turned around back to Cyborg.

"What happened to the guy? He isn't that strong." Cyborg said completely shocked.

Raven shrugged and said, "We don't know. All I know is that he caused mass destruction, and apparently has the strength of several African elephants."

Cyborg shook his head and muttered, "This doesn't make any sense."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and said out of breath, "It doesn't matter that it makes sense or not just where the hell is the police?"

"They said they'd be here any minute." Raven reassured.

"I wish any minute was now." Terra said exasperated.

Sirens were heard in the back round and then Raven turned around seeing the red and blue lights.

"Oh thank goodness!" sighed Starfire. Even she wasn't strong enough to hold down Mumbo Jumbo.

The police came out and they all carried him to the car. "How are we going to keep him back there if we could barley hold him down?" asked Robin.

"I think making him unconscious would help." said Terra, being a bit sarcastic doing a good impression of Raven.

"Fools." said Mumbo, "You can not keep me down or make me go unconscious. The new Mumbo Jumbo is invincible! He can't-"

But they would never know what he was about to say because Raven had taken a police officer's Taser and shocked Mumbo. He shook a bunch of times, then went unconscious and turned back to his old self.

Raven turned to the police officer and handed him his Taser back and said, "You should tie him up tightly; that bastard will escape easy."

She then turned to her teammates and said, "Alright, let's go home. I've had enough of this."

Raven stepped over a piece of rubble and walked back to Robin's motorcycle.

**Yay! Done with this chapter! So I lied the girl's night out will happen next chapter, not this one. Sorry, but I'm lazy and tired (Been up since 8 am and its 2 am) and I'm like, "5 pages is enough for a chapter right?" I know it's kind of short, and the next one will be a bit longer. I had an idea that after the girl's night out, there could be an interrogation for the next chapter.**

**Review, favorite, follow, and stay tuned for more craziness! K bye!**


End file.
